List of temples
The following is a list of named desert and jungle temples, as well as player-built temples, in the Unterganger Minecraft Server, with information on their general location relative to Unterganger City. The naturally generated temples are named after YouTubers-Untergangers, a practice started by MTM and followed by everyone else. These temples are the main driving force of the Rail Transit Network development, as MTM and Molster tries to connect as many of them to the City via rails. Desert temples All desert temples are referred to as pyramids. This list is in alphabetical order. Pyramid of 20EuroCent *Region: South *Access: RT South Line *Named by: MTM 20EuroCent Pyramid is the first named pyramid on the server. 20EuroCent is an older profile name of (Fegelein1906). Pyramid of Alphazard *Region: Outer Northeast *Access: Northeast Railway *Named by: AlphaSkyRaider Please add stuff to this section... Buried Pyramid *Region: Outer Southwest *Access: Southwest Railway *Named by: Molster Molster decided to deviate from customary naming practice due to the unique condition of this pyramid which was almost completely buried in sand. This pyramid was razed off during construction of Canabai International Airport. Canabai Palace (Pyramid-no-monster) *Region: Outer Southwest *Access: CTS Metro, RT Outer Line, roads. *Named by: Molster/Nerdington Canabai Palace, used to known as Pyramid-no-monster (named after ), was found by Molster in 2014. In January 2016, Nerdington changed the name to Canabai Palace to fit the theme with the surroundings. Apparently MTM has named another pyramid after him, but which pyramid was it, and the location, is unknown. Pyramid of KakashiBallZ *Region: Central *Access: RT East Line, RT Loop Line, roads *Named by: MTM Pyramid of KakashiBallZ is the closest pyramid to the spawn point and therefore Unterganger City. The former East Village was located near it. The Rail Transit Network's East Line has a station beside the pyramid. The pyramid is now part of Saltshore, though the station which predated the town retained the original name. Pyramid of Pajarojuares *Region: Athyras (Northwest corner) *Access: RT West Line, RT Outer Line, Donald J. Trump Turnpike, Metro South *Named by: Molster This pyramid was first named MOTURK49, on the assumption at that time that he was the first Unterganger. After learning that in fact Pajarojuares was the true First Unterganger, it was renamed in 2018. Pyramid of MisterTalkingMachine *Region: Outer West *Access: Southwest Railway *Named by: Molster and tudor This pyramid is home to the curse of the broken record. Whoever lands on the plate will pass through a creepy experience, from which though, the player will survive unharmed. Pyramid of RBC56 *Region: Inner East *Access: RT East Line *Named by: Molster, found by MTM Pyramid of Skeletor *Direction: Northwest *Access: RT West Line, roads, Donald J. Trump Turnpike, Metro South *Named by: Molster and tudor This pyramid was razed off the map along with the flattening of the area for Athyras's expansion. Seeing the utter lack of development around the area, Molster then decided to rebuild the pyramid in the exact same position, with help from tudor who had just built the Ice Temple the day before. The West Line had to be shifted a bit. Pyramid of Soalric *Region: Outer Southwest *Access: RT Templer Line, Southwest Railway *Named by: Molster, originally suggested by someone else Pyramid of Staedty86 *Region: Inner North *Access: RT Steamer Line *Named by: Molster Pyramid of Vzorkic *Region: Central *Access: RT Templer Line, roads *Named by: MTM Pyramid of Neptune *Region: Deep South *Access: None *Named by: tudor Located in the deep south (about 8000 blocks away from world origin) this pyramid generated inside a Mesa biome, but completely surrounded by water. Pyramid of Pajarojuarez *Region: Outer North *Access: Transcontinental Railway *Named By: RDPIsOnCrack Jungle temples Jungle temples are much rarer and difficult to find, and only two were found so far. This list is in alphabetical order. Temple of mfaizsyahmi *Region: Inner East *Connection to Rail Transit Network: East Line *Named by: Molster, after himself Fegelein the Lost Temple *Region: Inner East *Connection to Rail Transit Network: East Line *Named by: Molster, after YouTuber-Unterganger FegeleintheLostTapes Player-built temples The following is a list of player-built temples. All player-made temples are part of the UMS Seven Wonders: Quartz Temple *Location: East of Unterganger City *Built by: MTM *Material: Quartz Great Ziggurat of Ur Mom *Location: East of Unterganger City *Built by: Molster *Material:Sandstone Ice Temple *Location: Southeast of Southville *Built by: Tudor *Material:Ice Ghost Temple *Location: East of Unterganger City *Built by: Procrastinator *Material:Stained glass Also called the Trippyramid by some players due to the kaleidoscopic atmosphere within Wool Temple *Location: West of Pădurea Craivii *Built by: Tudor, originally planned by Procrastinator, but control was handed over to the former. *Material:Wool Wither Temple *Location: East of Unterganger City *Built by: Molster and Gokyr586 *Material:Red sandstone Gallery Wither temple.png|Wither Temple Ziggurat at night.png|Great Ziggurat of Ur Mom Category:Natural features Category:Temples